The Really Surreal Movie
The TeenV Movie is a 2003 American animated comedy film based on the NightHouse animated television series TeenV. It was written and directed by series creator Geo G., produced by Michael Wildshill and Peter Webber, and co-written by Terry Ward, Jon Vitti, Brian Lynch, and J. Stewart Burns. The film stars the regular television cast of Richard Steven Horvitz, Grey DeLisle, Tom Kenny, Hynden Walch, Jennifer Hale, and Gregg Berger, with guest appearances by James Woods, Garry Marshall, Jennifer Saunders, Whoopi Goldberg, and Dana Carvey. The events of the film take place during the fifth season of TeenV. The film was released in theaters on July 1, 2005, by Universal Pictures, received positive reviews and was a box office success, grossing over $288 million in receipts. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Richard Steven Horvitz as Geoff Delmer / Eddie Lioose / Jack Binaski / Additional voices *Grey DeLisle as Lana Cooper / Additional voices *Tom Kenny as Davy Olsen / Theodore F. Hison / Mayor James Pucksbottom / Nick Smith / Koibito Mitt / Additional voices *Hynden Walch as Kathy Lipowski / Additional voices *Jennifer Hale as Penny Clarkson / Wendy Shelby / Additional voices *Gregg Berger as Sean McMurry / Grodi Shelby / Additional voices *James Woods as Guy the Guy *Garry Marshall as Norman Lerny *Jennifer Saunders as Margaret Lerny *Whoopi Goldberg as Jacqueline *Dana Carvey as Scott *Jim Cummings as Frank McDilly / Additional voices *Neil Ross as Guard #1 / Additional voices *Corey Burton as Janitor / Additional voices *Billy West as Guard #2 / Additional voices *Carlos Alazraqui as Guard #3 / Additional voices *Jodi Benson as Jordan Robertson *Kath Soucie as JACKIE 1.0 / Additional voices *Phil Proctor as Wallace / Additional voices *Geo G. as Phil / Additional voices *Harland Williams as Security Guard *Colleen Clinkenbeard as Gum **Maurice LaMarche as Gum's narrations *Sarah Jessica Parker as herself ADR Loop Group *Tom Amundsen *Rosemary Alexander *Newell Alexander *Stephen Apostolina *Bob Bergen *Susanne Blakeslee *Rodger Bumpass *June Christopher *David Cowgill *Joey D'Auria *Jennifer Darling *Debi Derryberry *Sandy Fox *Eddie Frierson *Don Fullilove *Elisa Gabrielli *Jackie Gonneau *Nicholas Guest *Jason Harris *Wendy Hoffmann *Hope Levy *Sherry Lynn *Danny Mann *Mona Marshall *Mickie McGowan *Caitlin McKenna *Scott Menville *Laraine Newman *Jan Rabson *Michelle Ruff *Kelly Stables *Pepper Sweeney *Marcelo Tubert *Lynnanne Zager Production Development Coming soon! Animation Geo G. stated that the animation would "top that of the series" and "would be much better than what you see on TV". While the film was animated by Gingo Animation, the animation was mainly outsourced to Bardel Entertainment in Canada; according to studio executive Barry Ward, stating that "they were more than an ink-and-paint/layout studio". Additionally, the animation was outsourced to Saerom Animation in Seoul, South Korea, Wang Film Productions in Taipei, Taiwan, and Fil-Cartoons in the Philippines. This would be Fil-Cartoons' last production, as the studio closed a year before the film was released. The team of animation directors was supervised by Chris Cuddington and Oliver Callahan, lead by Genndy Tartakovsky, and directed by Frank Andrina, Zeon Davush, Robert Alvarez, John Rice, Allen Wilzbach and Joanna Romersa, all animation directors for the series, respectively. The layouts for the movie were done between Studio B Productions in Canada and Walt Disney Animation Japan. Rating was rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) for "scenes of violence and strong language". Soundtrack Released on July 15, 2003, by Columbia Records, the music for the film was composed by Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker. Marketing Trailers Coming soon! Release Box office The TeenV Movie ''grossed $132.1 million in the United States and Canada and $156.2 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $288.3 million against a $40 million budget. The film earned $20,758,269 on its opening day in the U.S. and later grossed a combined total of $51,200,192 in its opening weekend, reaching the top of the box office for that weekend. This outperformed the expectations of $40 million that Universal had for the release. It set several American box office records at the time of its release, including a highest-grossing opening weekend for an animated film and a film based on a television series, surpassing ''Mission: Impossible 2. It opened up in the international box office taking $16 million from 12 overseas territories. The United Kingdom is the highest-grossing country for the film outside the US with a $78,426,654 gross overall, with Germany in second place with a $36,289,250 gross overall. The film closed on September 8, 2005, with a gross of $132,152,924 in the United States and Canada and a worldwide gross of $288,382,891. Critical reception Coming soon! Home media Coming soon! Transcript Main To read this film's transcript, go here. Trailers To read the trailer transcripts, go here. Category:Films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films